


A Night At The Movies

by HitherDither



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Peestuck, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitherDither/pseuds/HitherDither
Summary: Karkat drinks a lot of soda while watching a movie. Dave enjoys that a little too much.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	A Night At The Movies

**Author's Note:**

> I drew a bit of this a looong time ago and have wanted to write this story ever since.

The only reason Dave kept trying to pull Karkat back into conversation was to ease his own discomfort, but it wasn’t working. In fact, it was very close to backfiring, as he could see the dude’s ear twitching irritably. It’d been doing that since the last time Dave had interrupted his focus on the movie to comment about the clot of what he hoped was chewing gum on the seat in front of them.

He definitely didn’t want to be sitting in this chair, with his feet half-stuck to the grimy floor, listening to a boring romantic comedy that was so bland even Hallmark would pass on it. At the same time he felt obliged to be on his best behavior because Karkat _did_ want to put up with this mess. The troll’s shining eyes were glued to the screen and he was barely blinking, completely absorbed. His ear was even starting to cease its irritated flicking.

Was he starting to tear up? God, Dave didn’t even pretend to understand Karkat’s obsession with the genre. Heaving a quiet sigh, he decided against any further commentary on their sordid surroundings. This outing wasn’t about him, after all.

Leaning on his elbow, he turned his head to watch the light from the screen play off Karkat’s face. Yeah, he was starting to cry, but it wasn’t one of those distraught cries that meant he wanted to be comforted. Just in case, Dave reached across to lay his hand gently on the grey one sharing the arm rest with him, but it was shoved away. Apparently, he wanted to enjoy his emotions by himself, which was just fine.

Thank goodness watching his changing facial expressions was entertaining. Dave wouldn’t dare take out his phone in the theater, and there was no way he could sit and listen to the drivel blasting out of the speakers, which now included a royalty-free pop song. Honestly, it wasn’t half bad watching Karkat’s chin quiver in that happy little way, or his eyebrows knit together, or the way he bit his lip with those scary sharp teeth.

The more he watched, the more he noticed. The biggest of which was that Karkat’s leg was bouncing pretty hard. At first Dave wasn’t sure if it had to do with him being anxious about something happening in the movie, but after a few minutes a few other tells appeared. He seemed increasingly uncomfortable in general, shifting from side to side, that leg never stopping all the while.

Dave took a deep breath through his nose, shifting his own position in the sticky seat so that he could focus more intently. A shiver rose up his spine while he stared from behind his sunglasses, fully engrossed in his boyfriend’s fitful display. Forking out for the extra large soda suddenly didn’t seem so bad anymore- in fact, it looked like Karkat had swallowed every drop. His clawed fingers were slowly alternating between gripping the tops of his thighs and squeezing the end of the arm rest.

The tiny squirms and fitful resettling made heat rise up Dave’s chest. It wasn’t ever something he’d admit, but god that was _hot_. It was suddenly a great thing that the film was dragging its heels, because every second it went on was another second for Karkat to contort himself into a new position to take the pressure off his bladder.

Part of him was scared that Karkat would give in and rush to the restroom, but he was clearly invested in this flick. His movements evolved from picking at his slacks and tapping his foot to actively crossing his legs and pressing stealthily on his crotch. Those pointy teeth were now on a constant display as he gnawed at his lower lip, and that had nothing to do with any emotions the movie was invoking.

It was Dave’s turn to grip his armrest tightly- the whole thing was setting him off pretty good. It was great that the theater was dark and half empty. He didn’t need to worry about anyone noticing him staring at the seat next to him, or catching a glimpse of the tent in his dark red pants. It was a struggle not to sneak his hand down to grab himself like Karkat was so unabashedly, but his game was stealth. After all, if Karkat looked over and saw, how would he explain himself? Sexual intimacy was a regular thing shared between them but this kind of kinky shit was something he was hesitant to bring up.

As the seconds dragged by it was harder to hold onto that mindset, however. Karkat had taken to rubbing his knees together tightly, and he barely had half of his ass on his seat at any given time. It was clear that he was reaching his limit. A bead of sweat rolled down Dave’s neck. Would he get up, or would he try to tough it out?

At that moment the decision was made for him. The theater went black as a few music notes played. It stayed that way for a moment before the credits started rolling with that same offbrand pop song that played earlier in the movie. Some lights came on, but thankfully it was still fairly dark. Dave pulled his loose god-tier hoodie down over his lap.

As great as it had been watching Karkat squirm all over the place, it was disappointing that it had ended so fast. The sounds of the few people in the theater scraping their feet and walking towards the exit mingled with the end credit score, and Dave took a steadying breath to prepare to push himself up. Next to him, however, Karkat did not seem to be getting ready to leave. He was damn near crunched into a ball, his fingers stuffed against his crotch.

_Shit_. Dave had mixed feelings about this. On one hand he looked incredibly stressed and uncomfortable, but on the other hand looking at him made Dave’s pulse race. “Waiting for some secret end credits scene?” His voice didn’t sound like it belonged to him, he was still too wrapped up in what he was seeing.

Karkat took a hard breath through his nose and unbunched himself slightly. “I royally fucked the woof-beast here, Dave,” he took another moment to center himself before continuing, “and I do not like asking you this- but could you please, please, _please_ empty that cup.”

The cup in question was the extra large soda that was sitting innocently in the cup holder of the armrest. Dave picked it up and looked at Karkat with an arched eyebrow. It was almost too much to keep his cool- was what he think was happening really happening? Or was this a vast misunderstanding? “Sure thing,” he basically croaked the words as he turned up the walkway towards the trash can.

The last few people were just making their way out as he dumped the few drops that remained in the cup. Steeling himself, he turned back around and headed down to Karkat, who’d managed to stand up in the meantime.

He was an absolute mess. His face was scrunched in discomfort and red hot, his body curled up as best it could while still remaining upright. Dave wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Karkat at this level of embarrassment, and that made him feel terrible for how much he was enjoying it. But then again, he did only have himself to blame for getting into this predicament in the first place.

“Are we the only ones here?” Even his voice was shaking now. Dave looked around and quickly nodded. “Thank _god_ \- I don’t think I can even make it to the hallway.” While he talked in his uneven tone his fingers flew to quickly unbutton his pants. Dave’s eyes opened so wide that his sunglasses slid down his nose, and he quickly pushed the back up.

“This is absolutely fucked, I’m sorry, but can you hold the cup for me?” Karkat’s thighs were pressed so tightly together that he was having trouble pulling down his pants. “I swear if I wasn’t about to piss myself I would never put you in this position.” His eyes were everywhere except on Dave, which was honestly for the best. Dave’s skin was burning, and his free hand tugged at the hem of his hoodie to keep it pulled down. He could hear every hitch in the troll’s voice, every tiny squeak and sigh, and it made him shake all over.

Fighting with himself, Karkat was finally able to yank his slacks down. As soon as he did, a thick red-tinted stream poured between his thighs. With his heart hammering in his chest, Dave thrust the cup forward and Karkat spread his legs so it could fit under him. Instantly, the sound of heavily pouring liquid rang in both their ears.

Dave could feel weight gathering in the big plastic cup, and the warmth seeping out in to his hand. His eyes were fixed on the forceful torrent of urine coursing from between Karkat’s grey legs. He could barely hear a heavy sigh of relief over the pounding of blood in his ears, and his own rapid breathing. A weight suddenly settled on his shoulder as Karkat leaned against him, his relief making him tremble.

It seemed to go on for ages. The large cup was getting heavier, but Karkat was like a faucet. It was all that Dave could do to keep still with his hand outstretched, his other hand gripping his knee so tight that the knuckles were going white. He could hear heavy sounds of breathing coming from above him, which thankfully hid his own panting breath.

As quickly as it started, the stream tapered off. Just in time, too, for it had nearly reached the brim of the cup. A hearty shiver worked its way up Karkat’s body and Dave could feel it travel through the outstretched hand that was pressing against his shoulder. “Thank you- shit, I owe you big for this,” he took a steadying breath as he stood up straight. Still dumbstruck, Dave robotically pulled the full cup back so he could yank up his pants.

He barely realized it when Karkat took the still-warm cup from his hands. “I’m serious, anything. I’ll do anything to make it up to you.” It took a moment before Dave realized Karkat was staring down at him. He cleared his throat and waved his hand, a movement he hoped seemed nonchalant but which actually took him an extreme amount of effort. “Don’t apologize, I’m sure there’ll be a day when I ask you to do something gross for me, too.” Still bent in his stance he’d been in since Karkat pulled down his pants, he smiled up at him.

Karkat gave him return smile before carefully stepping into the walkway towards the trash can. He gently lowered the cup into it before letting it go. “I feel like crap for the guy who has to clean that too, but I’m not taking it out of this room with us.” Looking back over his shoulder he added, “Aren’t you coming?”

Dave made like he was looking for something all of a sudden, touching his pocket and glancing around at the seats. “You go ahead, I think my wallet fell out in here somewhere. It’ll just take a minute.” When Karkat didn’t move, he quickly waved his hand, “See if they still have any hotdogs, I might get one!” That seemed to do the trick, and Karkat headed out the door to the hallway.

Alone in the dim theater room, a terrible soundtrack playing on credits, Dave hurried to the shadowy wall on the other side of the seats. He quickly yanked up his shirt and stuffed his hands down the front of his pants, under his briefs. He slid his thumb across the already slick tip of his dick and replayed the last few minutes in his head. His breathing, already uneven from watching Karkat piss into the cup, hastily evolved into ragged panting.

It barely took any time at all before he was biting in to his free hand, stifling an intense groan of pleasure. His whole body felt limp and languid, and he gave himself a few moments to get his bearings. It was now that Dave was grateful for the mess of the movie theater because he noticed a stack of forgotten napkins laying next to a discarded bucket of popcorn on a seat. Rushing, he cleaned himself up and made for the exit.

This would _definitely_ not be the last time he let Karkat pick the movie.


End file.
